


Affection

by LadyRedHeart



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, Indirect Kiss, Love Triangles, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Undressing, romantic competition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: Hideyoshi finds himself confused by the feelings he gets when he's around Akihisa, and after Minami and tells him to back off, he decides he is going to do whatever he can to win Aki's heart. Meanwhile, Aki struggles with his own feelings and his sexuality, completely oblivious to the advances of those around him.





	1. Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I am always taking requests!  
> If you have a ship or an idea for a story you want to see but don’t think you can write it yourself, just ask me, and if I feel confident enough about the characters to write about them, I will!  
> But, I cannot promise they will be done soon, as I may have a lot of requests, and I don't have as much time to write as I'd like, so I don't write as fast as other authors, but they will be done!  
> We can even talk on Discord! I'm LadyRedHeart#6761  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> ^///^
> 
> As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!  
> There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!  
> Its a new server, so it's small right now, but everyone is welcome!  
> Please consider joining!
> 
> https://discord.gg/xTUjTjN

Why?!

Why did his heart beat so fast, so rapidly around him? Why was it getting harder for him to look into his chocolatey brown eyes? Those eyes which seem to captivate him more every time he stared into them. Why did he like it when Aki stared at him for whatever reason, and why did it make him blush? Why did he enjoy it so much when he got a nosebleed from looking at his exposed body, even if it was because he thought he looked like a girl? Why had he felt so jealous when he found out that him and Minami had kissed? Why did thoughts of him and his soft, sweet, gentle lips pervade his dreams afterward? It couldn’t be *that*, could it? No, it couldn’t. But, the way he felt around him these days, the symptoms seemed to say it was. He couldn’t even think the word, despite all that. What was he supposed to do?

Hideyoshi was suddenly thrust out of his thoughts as an arm shook him. He looked up to find the boy that had invaded his thoughts: Akihisa Yoshii. Already, he felt a blush coming to his face at Aki’s piercing gaze, one that seemed to look deep into his soul.

Hideyoshi did highly value him as a friend. He was caring, and kind, and always trying to make everyone around him feel better when they were down. He couldn’t help but care for him back.

“Are you alright?” he asked, his voice incredibly soothing to Hideyoshi’s ears. He was hyper aware that Aki’s hand was still on his shoulder, and he felt his blush deepen.

“U-um...yeah.” he stuttered. “I-I’m just...thinking.”

“About what?” he asked.

“U-um…” Hideyoshi said, trying to think of something, anything to say. “...snails.”

“Snails?” Aki asked, perplexed. “Why?”

“I...don’t...know.” Hideyoshi said, mentally slapping himself. Why was Aki leaving him so speechless?! “A-anyway, was there a reason you came over here?”

“Oh, yeah!” he said, and removed his hand from Hideyoshi’s shoulder, leaving a sort of weird emptiness. “I wanted to arrange a study group at my house tomorrow.” he said with a smile. Hideyoshi narrowed his eyes at him.

“You, study? What are you planning?” he asked.

“Hey! I’m not planning anything!” he exclaimed. “I just wanted to arrange a study group so we can all maybe actually do decent on the next test.” Of course, Hideyoshi didn’t believe it for a second, but he had an urge to say yes, to go, to hang out with him.

“Alright, I’ll come.” Hideyoshi conceded.

“Great! Be sure to bring snacks and drinks, so we can keep our energy up!” he exclaimed, then ran over to ask the others. It was only then that Hideyoshi realized he had been holding his breath. He exhaled as he became lost in thought once more.

**************************

Hideyoshi knocked on the door. He was wearing a nice, comfortable orange t-shirt and jean shorts. He was holding a lunchbox with some sandwiches and soda. He waited patiently by the door, and soon enough, a groggy, pajama-clad Aki opened the door, staring at Hideyoshi in confusion.

“Aki, did you forget the study group you yourself arranged?” Hideyoshi asked. Aki’s eyes went wide as he looked down, seeing his pajamas, before looking back up at Hideyoshi and grabbing his arm, pulling him inside and closing the door behind them. His hand was warm. “You’re lucky I got here early.”

“Let me get dressed.” he said, walking over to the dresser.

“Anyway, I brought some sandwiches and-” Hideyoshi started, but froze as Aki pulled off his shirt. “A-Aki! Wh-what are you doing?” he yelled as his face burned.

“I’m getting changed, duh.” Aki said, and pulled off his pants as he turned back towards the dresser. Hideyoshi felt his blush deepening as he covered his face with his hands, but still peeked through them. He tried not to stare at Aki’s boxer-covered ass. Hideyoshi shook his head. Why did he have to stop himself from doing it? Why were his eyes drawn to it? Aki shuffled through his drawer.

“Wh-why are you changing in front of me?” Hideyoshi asked. Aki turned to him, and Hideyoshi gasped as he saw the sag in his boxers. He knew what it was, but wasn’t erect. Hideyoshi felt himself blush even more.

“Listen, I know I call you a girl, but I know you’re a boy, so it’s fine if I change in front of you, right? So long as I’m not naked, that is.” he said, and the image of him in that state flashed through Hideyoshi’s head, which he shook away with an even deeper blush.

“I don’t think you should!” he cried.

“Why?” Aki asked, and Hideyoshi opened his mouth, trying to find an answer, but coming up blank. He watched in silence as Aki put on a gray shirt with jean shorts that were a darker shade than Hideyoshi’s.

“So, you brought food?” he asked, staring hungrily at the lunchbox.

“Yeah.” Hideyoshi said, holding up the lunchbox, trying to settle his nerves as his blush faded. “I got sandwiches and soda. Do you want some now?”

“Yes!” he said without a second thought, and quickly snatched the box and ran to the table before Hideyoshi could react. He opened it up, and pulled out a PB&J sandwich, and started devouring it, quickly finishing it before grabbing another.

“Wait.” Hideyoshi said, finally figuring it out. “You arranged this so we could bring you food and drinks, didn’t you?” he said accusingly. Aki was too busy with the food to answer though, so Hideyoshi just sighed. He walked over, pulling out a chair to sit on the same side as Aki. He watched him eat and sip from the soda. After a bit, he scooted his chair closer. Aki didn’t notice. He scooted closer, and Aki still didn’t notice. Hideyoshi scooted closer one last time, and his shoulder made contact with Aki’s, sending odd shivers of pleasure down his spine. He didn’t know why he wanted to do this, but it was...oddly good. He smiled, and sat there, the contact between the two boys only being noticed by one of them. Eventually, Hideyoshi felt his head starting to fall…

“Hey, Hideyoshi.” Aki said suddenly, making Hideyoshi leap back a bit, suddenly scared he had noticed and was going to tell him off or be disgusted with him. Hideyoshi felt his face flush in embarrassment and shame. “Did you make these yourself?” he asked.

“U-um...um...um…” Hideyoshi said, trying to remember how to talk. Aki turned to him in confusion. It was both a blessing and a curse that he was so oblivious. “Y-y-yeah…” he finally got out. “Do...do you like them?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely. Especially when compared to Himeji’s.” he said, and Hideyoshi laughed. Though he wished it wasn’t true, anything was good compared to her food. Aki went back to eating, his curiosity satisfied. Hideyoshi sat for a moment, thanking all the gods in existence that Aki hadn’t seemed to notice their brief contact. Because of that, Hideyoshi once again scooted closer, soon coming back in contact with him. Hideyoshi felt his smile return. He sat there for a while, enjoying the feeling, and eventually once again felt his head droop, and settle on Aki’s shoulder. He still somehow didn’t seem to notice. Guess he was REALLY hungry. He must have been really running low. Hideyoshi’s smile widened, and he blushed as he lied against Aki.

“Hey, I’m here!” a voice rang out as Hideyoshi felt the door open and close. He froze, unable to remove his head from Aki’s shoulder. After a moment, Hideyoshi felt some sort of intense pressure on the back of his head. After a moment that felt like an eternity, Hideyoshi was able to remove his head and turn to see Minami Shimada standing at the door, wearing a pink tank top with a white skirt and white leggings. She was holding a slightly bigger lunchbox than Hideyoshi’s as her intense glare dug into him. Aki looked up and saw Minami, waving quickly before eating some more.

“I, uh…” Hideyoshi said. “Excuse me…” he got up and walked to the bathroom, feeling Minami’s stare follow him. He went in and closed the door, setting his hands on the sink and leaning against it. He looked at himself in the mirror, his blush still on his face. Why...why did he do that!? He just...did it without thinking. And...he enjoyed it. Why did he enjoy it?! He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water in his face, taking a moment to recollect his thoughts as his blush faded. He walked out of the bathroom, finding Aki now eating onigiri from Minami’s lunchbox. When he came out, Minami turned to him, her glare returning.

“Don’t eat too fast or you’ll get sick.” she told Aki without looking at him. “Hideyoshi and I are gonna talk outside, alright?” Aki quickly nodded. Minami walked over to the door and opened it, stepping outside, with Hideyoshi hesitating before following. Once they were outside with the door closed, Hideyoshi tried to explain, but Minami stopped him with a hand.

“Do you like him?”

Hideyoshi stared at her, dumbfounded. “What?”

“Do you like Aki?” she asked, still frowning. “I’ve been seeing the way you’ve started asking around him. The blush you get when he touches you or even just looks at you for longer than a few seconds, the stuttering around him, and then I come to his place to find you with your head on his shoulder?” Hideyoshi was speechless and embarrassed, blushing as she talked.

“I...I don’t know…” he got out, and Minami sighed, her frown softening slightly. “Well, in my opinion, you seem to have fallen for him pretty hard.”

“I’m...I’m not…” Hideyoshi couldn’t think of anything to say. How was he supposed to respond to that? Was it...true? Did he...like...Aki?

“Listen, I’m gonna warn you. I’m sure you’ve noticed how Himeji and I feel about Aki. So, if you’re gonna try to win him over, you’re gonna have some stiff competition.” she said, and Hideyoshi stared at her in confusion.

“What do you mean?” he said, finally finding words again.

“We’re not gonna let you have him easily, especially me.” she said as she glared at him. Hideyoshi felt anger starting to build in him.

“He’s not yours, you know. He can choose who he wants.” Hideyoshi said, then blushed as he realized what he was inferring. “N-not that...I would...want him to...pick me…”

“Whatever, listen.” she said. “He may not be mine, or Himeji’s, but we are not gonna let you have him, so don’t think you’ll win him over if we can do anything about it.” He started getting even angrier. “Now, let’s go.” she said, and went back inside. He stared at the door. He didn’t know how he felt about Aki, didn’t know if he liked him, but after that, there was no way he was gonna let them have him. He was gonna win whatever game he had been roped into, even if he didn’t know what the game was, or what the goal was. He would win. With this thought in mind, he opened the door, and went back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Aki, want to go see a movie?”

Hideyoshi asked the question as he walked in, to which both Minami and Aki both turned to him. Minami’s was glaring, and Aki had excitement in his eyes. That excitement soon faded, though.

“I don’t have any money, though.” he said.

“I’d be happy to pay for you.” Hideyoshi said, and the excitement returned.

“What movie?” he asked. Hideyoshi knew he wouldn’t likely want to go see a romantic movie, so he went with what he believed he’d go see.

“How about Generic Monster Movie 2?” Hideyoshi asked.

“Oh!” Aki beamed. “I’ve been wanting to see that! The first one was so good, I have no idea how they’re gonna beat it!” he leapt up and hugged Hideyoshi. “Thank you! Ahhh, I can’t wait to have delicious, buttery popcorn!” Hideyoshi froze at the hug, his cheeks flushing. Minami coughed and Aki let go. He smiled at Hideyoshi, then looked behind him to the door. “Ah, Himeji!” Hideyoshi turned to see Himeji standing there with a lunchbox and books. At the sight of the lunchbox, both Hideyoshi and Aki cringed.

Before Himeji could say hello, Minami grabbed her arm and pulled her outside, closing the door. After a minute, they came back in, and Himeji smiled at Hideyoshi. He could feel the fire burning in her smile, though, likely since Minami had probably told her what was going on.

“We’ll be joining you, if you don’t mind.” Himeji said calmly. Hideyoshi narrowed his eyes at both girls, but Aki clapped.

“Alright!” he said. “Now that that’s settled, let’s eat!”

“Don’t you mean, let’s study?” Himeji asked.

“R-right.” Aki said, and Hideyoshi sighed.

**********************

The group of four went inside the theater. Aki immediately ran to the counter, since there was no line, and pressed his face against the glass of the popcorn machine.

“Um, sir?” the man behind the counter said. “Could you please not do that?”

“Sorry.” Hideyoshi apologized as he pulled Aki away. “Four tickets to Generic Monster Movie 2 please.” The man nodded and got the tickets, asking what they wanted. Hideyoshi and Aki would share a large popcorn and get two separate sodas. Aki also got candy, but Hideyoshi had to tell him to only pick two after he grabbed five. Minami and Himeji got theirs as well, and Hideyoshi paid for him and Aki and the two girls paid for themselves. They thanked the man and headed into the theater, handing the tickets to the guy standing there before heading into the room.

Hideyoshi got a seat to Aki’s left, and, after a little scuffle, Minami got the seat on Aki’s right, and Himeji sat next to her with a frown. Hideyoshi put his drink on his left, as did Aki.

“Thanks again for this.” Aki said, his smile making Hideyoshi’s heart race.

“I-it’s no problem, really.” Hideyoshi assured him. Aki nodded, and began shoveling popcorn in his mouth before the movie had even started. Hideyoshi sighed, not surprised at all. Minami and Himeji stared at them silently.

Once the movie started, Aki went back and forth between the candy, drink, and popcorn. Despite how fast he was eating, he managed to stay relatively quiet. Hideyoshi stared at the popcorn, wondering if he should go for the cliche.

He decided yes.

As Aki reached his hand in, so did Hideyoshi, causing their hands to connect. Aki even grabbed it, and lifted it out, staring at Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi stared back, his face flushing again.

“Your...your hand is really soft.” Aki marveled.

“Y-yours is, too.” Hideyoshi said back. They really were. Sure, he had butter on his hand, but Hideyoshi didn’t care. He just knew the softness was his hand, not just the butter. He could feel the glares of the two girls accompanying them as they held hands for what was a surprisingly long time. Hideyoshi could’ve sworn Aki squeezed his hand a bit before he let go. He had stopped eating his popcorn though, and just ate the candy. Hideyoshi moved his hand back to his lap, his face burning.

The movie continued on, and at one point, Hideyoshi grabbed what he believed was his drink and took a sip without looking away from the screen. Before he had pulled the straw away from his mouth, he felt a poke on his shoulder. Hideyoshi looked over at Aki.

“That’s...my drink.” Aki said, pointing to it. Hideyoshi froze, as did Minami and Himeji. The same thought ran through their minds.

Indirect kiss.

Hideyoshi pulled the straw away, his face burning as he set down the drink. He hadn’t noticed since they’d gotten the same drink.

Nothing else eventful happened, and before they knew it, the movie was over.

As they walked out of the theater, Hideyoshi and Aki in front and Himeji and Minami behind them, Aki turned to Hideyoshi.

“We should definitely do this again.” Aki said, and waved him goodbye as he went back home. As Hideyoshi waved back, the two girls stepped in front of him.

“This isn’t over.” Minami said, and Hideyoshi couldn’t help but smirk. The girls turned and left, and, after a sigh, Hideyoshi did as well.


End file.
